


Secret Love Songs To...

by willowmellontree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th Year, Love songs, M/M, music room at hogwarts, play script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: It is Draco and Harrys 4th year at Hogwarts, and they are secretly composing their own songs for each other without the other knowing.





	Secret Love Songs To...

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS. IT BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLING

**My Dragons song.**

**By Harry Potter age 14**

**_Dragon, Dragon, Dragon. You rarely notice me, but I've known you since eleven._  
**

**_Every time I see you, I really am in heaven._ **

**_I might seem like I hate you, but inside I really love you._ **

**_But I won't show it,_ **

**_but as long as your near me._ **

**_Dragon, Dragon, Dragon._ **

* * *

( _stage direction: Harry plays his song on a piano in the music room when Draco Malfoy comes in and listens to the whole thing. feeling calm)_

Draco: Potter, why are you singing a love song for a Hungarian Horntail?

Harry: Im not. It's for...never mind who it's for. Why are you here?

Draco: Because this is the school music room potter and it's my turn for the rotation. Also, Draco means Dragon in Latin.

Harry: I was aware of that.

* * *

**My secret song for Harry(in progress)**

_**Sweet emeralds cant overtake your eyes, nor can butterbeer** _

_**Deep down I know that in my heart, you'll always be here.** _

* * *

 

 ( _Stage direction: Draco is playing his song while singing the lyrics when Harry comes in.)_

Harry: Malfoy, what are you doing?

Draco: What does it look like im doing Potter?

Harry: Never mind. You have a good voice you know.

Draco: um...yeah, Thanks. You have a nice one too. Keep singing about your Dragon potter.

Harry: I intend to.

Draco: I was only joking you know.

Harry: you won't be if you found out who Dragon is.

Draco: and what is that supposed to mean potter?

Harry: nevermind. I'll leave you to it then.

Draco: please do.

( _stage direction: Harry leaves and Draco plays on.)_

* * *

_**A few days later** _

* * *

 

** My  ~~Draco~~ Dragon song(verse 2) **

_**Please be at my side. please be here for me.** _

_**cus I don't know what to do. cuz I'll be here for you.** _

_**Dragon please im begging you, to see me as a normal boy.** _

_**my fame frustrates me, and I'll annoy this world if I don't do whats expected** _

_**.so dragon dragon dragon please** _

_**dragon.** _

* * *

Draco: that was some desperate needing potter.

Harry: Do you mind not listening. that was some private stuff I was singing...Wait, why were you listening to me anyway?

Draco: Because that was some deep stuff Potter and...you can sing.

Harry: you already said that one Malfoy.

Draco: no I didn't.

Harry: yes you did, a few days ago.

Draco: well ok. you win that fight. now go away because it's my rotation, ok.

Harry: suppose so. see you.

Draco: yes bye potter.

* * *

**Idea 2 for Harrys song**

_**His eyes are like emeralds, swimming in the lake.** _

_**when I look inside of them, I feel as if I have made a mistake.** _

_**something is strange about him** _

**_that I don't quite understand, and because of im unwanted,_ **

_**he is not here at hand.** _

_**please stay here with me, by my side** _

_**I honestly don't like my pride, I like not who I am** _

_**but who I want to be.** _

_**the only problem with that I cant make you see, cuz**_ I _ **want you here beside me**_

_**.** _

* * *

**(** _stage direction: Harry comes in without Draco noticing)_

Draco: wow, that is soppy.

Harry: no it's not, it suits you.

Draco: POTTER, YOU MOAN ABOUT ME LISTING IN THAN YOU GO AND DO IT YOUR SELF.

Harry: Draco, calm down. Pluss I only came in, you've been in here for two hours and its almost curfew.

Draco: you called me Draco.

Harry: um...no I didn't. you must have misheard.

Draco: seriously, misheard. in not stupid Harry, im not death.

Harry: well you just called me Harry. And don't deny it. So do you want to listen to the third verse of my song?

Draco: um sure.

Harry: great. Also, this is a test for your Latin.

Draco: you speak Latin?

Harry: silly question really.

Draco: true, get on with it then.

Harry: ok ok be patient.

* * *

 

                                                                                                  **My Draco song, third verse in Latin. (sing this to Draco to his face.)**

_**semper Draco in crevisset herba meus es tu ego have vos volo manere.** _

_**faciendum Sibi frenum ridiculum outem te amo** _

_**draconem draconem draconem.** _

_**ego vere doleo de causa doloris** _

_**you** _

_**ive semper voluerunt esse friend. just tuan ut sciam te,** _

_**quia ego delicta vestra.** _

 

* * *

Harry: so, do you like it?

Draco: Harry, that was brilliant, and every word in it was latin .i loved it.

( _stage direction: Harry runs from the piano, and kisses Draco full on the lips, Harry runs from the room leaving his music sheet. Draco pics it up and on it reads. (Dracos song to tell him how much I love him) Draco has a big smiled on his face as he whispers...)_

Draco: I love you to Harry.

_**The End of this story** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave suggestions about the tags then you are more then welcome. Also, I am trying to compose the music on my keyboard, so I might put that on the next page, but first I would like to know what you think before I do so. You can find the Latin bits on google translate.


End file.
